Una luz en el Oscuridad
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Último año, una batalla, ¿un final o un comienzo?
1. Chapter 1

**Una luz en el camino**

**Cáp. 1**

**¿El comienzo del fin?**

La paz reinaba en el mundo mágico desde hace unos meses, esta tranquilidad a algunos les parecía que era la calma que precedía a la tempestad, para otros ajenos a la guerra ya declarada desde hace más de dos años cuando el ministerio terminó de aceptar el retorno de Lord Voldemort. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix junto con el Ejercito de Hogwarts, que fue renombrado por sus integrantes, y algunos aurores luchaban por mantener la paz de ese mundo mágico, de las fuerza de la oscuridad que iban tomando cada vez más poder liderados por Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué pasa cuando uno lo pierde todo, cuando lo que más amo sobre la tierra me es arrebatado sin poder hacer nada, cuando la razón para vivir no está al lado tuyo, cuando da lo mismo estar vivo que muerto, ¿Qué hacer cuando todo es oscuridad, cuando todos te creen muerto o peor te tienen como trofeo de guerra, ¿Podré tener mi ansiada paz, ¿Llegará a mi la luz para sacarme de este abismo en el que estoy inmerso sin poder salir, es más ¿quiero que me salven? o quiero que me dejen morir, ¿Por qué vivir o seguir luchando, sólo dame un muy buena razón y me tendrás ahí…

Todo era alegría, felicidad, se podía respirar, se podía uno contagiar de lo que desprendía el ambiente, se podría decir que el colegio de magia y hechicería se encontraba vivo. Hoy era el día más feliz y más triste se podría decir porque feliz porque había llegado el día en que el trío más famoso de la historia de Hogwarts se graduaba dos de ellos con honores de ser premios anuales, aunque eso no importaba para nosotros juntos pasamos muchas cosas, también era triste porque era el último día en ese colegio su hogar, donde lograron lo que parecía imposible, la unión de las cuatro casas, aunque los grados superiores en su mayoría para ese entonces ya eran mortifagos, los grados inferiores no siguieron esa línea, no muchos estaban en el EH, ninguno era tratado mal, sino con respeto de hacer frente a toda la casa Slytherin, aunque también estaba la figura de Harry Potter en medio, ya muchos lo admiraban por su constante lucha contra Voldemort impidiendo lograr sus cometidos.

Toda esta algarabía es contagiosa, hoy en mi último día en mi hogar, hoy es mi graduación y a pesar de los tiempos que se viven, uno puede ser feliz y hacer reír a otros, la verdad que mi novia es de otro planeta, siempre se desvive por mi felicidad, como cuando me ayudó a salir de ese pozo donde me escondí cuando murió Sirius, como cuando tuvo esta brillante idea de contar nuestras vivencias en la escuela y en distintas batallas en forma de parodia para concientizar a los más chicos de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y de paso divertirlos un poco…

Es increíble como cambió desde aquel pozo, desde que somos novios, ahora rodeado de chicos de distintas casas esperando que cuente una historia, se lo ve feliz cada vez que me ve se le iluminan los ojos y me mira con tanto amor que no me puedo resistir, me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo, sonrío a mi prometido y con planes de casamiento, me ve y me hace un gesto para que me acerque…

No lo puedo creer que contar todo lo que nos pasó sirva para dar ánimos y fe a los chicos que recién empiezan y no tan chicos. Tengo que reconocer que al principio me reí de ella, pero la verdad es que tenía razón mucha gente se torna alrededor nuestro para poder escuchar nuestras historias, a decir verdad hasta me hizo sentir muy bien a mi contarlo y me sirvió para darme cuenta lo importantes que son en mi vida. Debo reconocer que ella lo conoce mejor que yo y que él la ama con locura, sólo espero poder demostrarle a mi rubia debilidad que la amo al igual que el lo hace con ella…

Todavía no puedo creer el cambio que se produjo en mi aquella noche en el ministerio, toda la confianza de Harry en mi al contarme la profecía, esa inyección de seguridad y confianza que me daba y me sigue dando para poder enfrentar estos tiempos. Sólo tengo gratitud hacia él, si el tiempo volviese atrás se parecería a los tiempos donde nuestros padres luchaban contra el innombrable, hasta ahora logré escapar con vida de él tantas veces como mis padres, tres veces…

Lo que hace el amor en las personas es increíble, ahora que lo veo se le iluminan los ojos y la cara al notar la presencia de su novia, esos ojos verdes que enamoran, que hablan, que están llenos de vida y amor, me dan ganas de abrazarlo al verlo, si abrazarlo y decirle que lo quiero mucho, si a él al octavo Weasley, pensaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su moreno novio Dean Thomas.

Me levanto al ver que mi prometida y futura esposa se acerca, la rodeo con mis brazos y la beso, la beso tratando de demostrarle todo que la amo, que es una parte muy importante de mi ser, pero la noto un poco extraña, está pálida, la agarro para que no caiga, le pregunto que le pasa y me contesta que está algo mareada y con ganas de vomitar, no es la primera vez que le pasa esto en el mes. Junto con Ron la llevamos a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey la atienda, me dice que me quede tranquilo que debe ser el estrés del día de graduación señalando las camas de al lado.

Cuando popy me dio la noticia no lo podía creer, me quedé helada, no podía creer que fuera cierto, se confirmaron mis sospechas, no era un simple atraso por los nervios de los EXTASIS o el día de graduación o ser premio anual junto con Harry. Estaba embarazada, no solo eso de estar embarazada de ocho semanas, no señor no es solo eso sino que voy a tener mellizos. Me llevo las manos al vientre instintivamente como acariciando a mis hijos. Pero ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Se lo cuento hoy o espero a la tranquilidad de casa? Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, una lágrima de felicidad, felicidad por Harry, porque ahora va a tener lo que tanto quiso, una familia. Y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro tomo los pasadizos para poder llegar lo más rápido a la sala común para poder prepararse para la fiesta.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que una rata con la pata delantera derecha de plata se encontraba en los pasillos observándola y con paso ligero se dirigió a la enfermería, una vez allí esperó a que la enfermera entrara a su despacho para poder sacarle información, luego de eso le aplicó un _Obliviate_, escapando de allí hacia el bosque prohibido, ya que esa noche iban asaltar Hogwarts. Uno se pregunta ¿Por qué no uso la maldición imperio? Sólo por el placer de torturar y lastimar a las personas era la respuesta, dañando el cerebro nadie iba a saber a ciencia exacta lo que ocurrió, sólo iban a encontrar a una persona con los síntomas de un desmemoriante.

Mientras la rata se adentraba en el bosque para poder entregar esa información al señor oscuro ¿Quién se podría imaginar que colagusano fuera a entregar a entregar a la futura familia de Harry Potter? Entre tanto en Hogwarts se estaba ajeno a una de las mayores tragedias que se podían suceder y que iba quedar en la historia. Toda esa alegría por la fiesta de graduación de muchos, ahora héroes por las batallas acontecidas durante los últimos años, dando como resultado la unión de las cuatro casas, todos tenían como referente a los seis que fueron al ministerio, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbotton y Lovegood, referentes de unión, esa unión que les dio fuerza para superar muchas cosas juntos con la Orden del Fénix y varios miembros del Ejercito Hogwarts.

De la mano de mi novia que está radiante y más bella que nunca, me dice que me ama y que tiene una sorpresa para darme para cuando lleguemos a casa y le contesto si no me lo puede decir ahora, sin perder la sonrisa me niega con la cabeza, la abrazo y le digo que soy el más feliz del mundo al tenerla al lado mío. Siento la mirada alegre del director y de McGonogall la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Pero nada dura para siempre un movimiento del profesor de pociones, haciendo el ademán de tomarse el brazo izquierdo y un dolor en mi tan conocida cicatriz, con la entrada de Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphandora Tonks me dicen que la fiesta terminó…

Con el semblante completamente serio y con el peor de los presentimientos levanto la vista y recorro el gran salón buscando a los prefectos pero mejor llamo a los miembros del Ejercito Hogwarts menores para que vayan a las casas a buscar a todos los alumnos de todos los cursos que no se encontraran en el salón para que los lleven a la sala de los requerimientos incluyendo a los Slytherin dado que allí iban a estar más seguros. Noto como mi futura esposa me mira llena de orgullo al igual que Albus Dumbledore, y mi tutor y profesor de DCAO Remus Lupin y por primera vez Severus Snape no me mira con odio, esto si ya es demasiado, sin duda una noche para recordar. Después de pasar por tercera vez aparece una gran puerta como la del vestíbulo, sonrío al ver la cara de los chicos de los primeros cursos al entrar a la sala y darles algo de fuerza, mientras alguien me abraza por detrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Les explico que los que se encontraban allí reunidos que si miran a la pared de enfrente van a poder ver lo que sucede así saber cuando salir de la habitación como huir por un pasadizo que los guiará a un lugar seguro donde no puedan ser lastimados.

Al salir del castillo nos encontramos con la orden del fénix en pleno, salvo los miembros que fueron ubicados en Hogsmeade con los ex alumnos y miembros del entonces Ejercito Dumbledore, también se encontraban los miembros de del Ejercito Hogwarts, salvo los que quedaron con algunos profesores en la sala de los requerimientos, todos levantamos las varitas listas para atacar, al sentir unas explosiones, aullidos, alaridos y destellos provenientes del bosque prohibido como también provenían de Hogsmeade. Hagrid y Grawp que estaban en la puerta principal se miraron y dieron un paso adelante, Albus estaba en frente después lo seguían Severus, Remus y Minerva, después venían Hagrid y Grawp que cargaban sus ballestas y el primero aseguraba su paraguas. Mi dolor en la cicatriz se hacía más fuerte. Los centauros con los hijos e hijas de Aragog también estaban peleando ésta batalla que acababa de comenzar. Giro para ver al EH y les digo que ésta puede ser la última batalla y que no duden en utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, ya que ellos no iban a tener contemplaciones, que los iban hacer sufrir antes de terminar con ustedes, así que no les den el gusto. Ahora sus ojos demostraban determinación, ahora el grupo de los seis tomaban a sus parejas de la mano y todos dijimos ¡por un mañana mejor!

El cielo se volvió más oscuro de lo normal, se sentía frío, podía escuchar las suplicas de mi madre, sólo bastó una mirada y antes de que los de la orden puedan hacer algo les mostramos algo que logramos en grupo, todos apuntamos a la misma dirección y gritamos ¡MAGNUS EXPECTO PATRONUS MAXIMA! Para sorpresa de todos detrás de un gran ciervo, nutria y comadreja, estaban los animales del escudo de Hogwarts arrasando con los dementotes. Es hora de separarnos sino vamos a ser un blanco fácil gritó Dumbledore.

Junto con una gran explosión una lluvia de maleficios avisaba la llegada de los grupos más fuertes de mortifagos, hombres lobo y algunos gigantes que se unieron a las fuerza de la oscuridad, que rápidamente fueron atacados por Hagrid y Grawp con sus ballestas, la batalla fue bastante pareja hasta que cayó el primero un mortifago Jhonson y eso desató el inicio de lo que sería una masacre o carnicería.

Remus batallaba contra un grupo de hombres lobo, Dumbledore contra unos diez mortifagos, McGonogall contra tres, Snape contra cinco, Hagrid y Grawp nunca fueron vistos tan rápidos, yo ayudaba al que necesitase ayuda sacando del medio tanto mortifago como licántropo, las fuerzas del ministerio tardaban en llegar lo que dejaba ver que el ministerio también era atacado, estaba siendo bien llevado el lema divide y conquistarás por parte de Voldemort. La cantidad de rayos de colores iluminaban la noche donde el que se paraba a ver podría notar como la luna se teñía de rojo, rojo sangre. El primer rayo verde desató la tragedia y la primer victima del _Avada Kedavra_ fue Susan Bones la novia de Neville Longbotton quien cayó de rodillas al lado de ella negando fuertemente con gruesas lágrimas marcando su rostro, pasaron cinco rayos rojos aturdiendo al asesino y cubriendo a Neville. Lo que pasó después impactó al mismísimo Dumbledore que creyó haber visto todo, Longbotton empuñaba la varita y se acercó al asesino de su novia, le quitó la mascara, reconociendo el rostro de Rockgood, dijo ¡enervate! Para luego gritar ¡fíjate bien esta cara porque va a ser lo último que veas! _¡avada kedavra!_ Y el mortifago quedo con una expresión vacía. A partir de ahí Neville dejó de aturdir para dañar y eliminar a cuanto hombre lobo o mortifago que se le cruzara en el camino.

Remus fue en ayuda de Arthur que peleaba contra Avery y se le había sumado Nott. Noto como gritan crucio a mis espaldas y veo como colagusano que apuntaba a Remus, pero este estaba de espalda a colagusano, les lanzo unos aturdidores a Crabbe y Goyle hijos, los dejo atados con lazos de diablo, por lo menos no molestarán por un rato, y me voy corriendo en ayuda de Remus y Arthur pero al último le salía espuma por la boca dando claras evidencias de haber perdido la cordura, no lo puedo creer, de todas las personas tenía que ser él, me descontrolo y lanzo un cruciatus a colagusano sorprendiendo a los mortifagos, momento que aprovecha Remus para reponerse, pero en ese instante Charlie y Oliver Word atacan a los mortifagos, el primero con la maldición asesina matando a Avery y el segundo aturdiendo e inmovilizando a Nott.

Snape miró al profesor Dumbledore como pidiendo permiso para poder matar, el segundo observó el estado de locura en que había quedado Arthur, los cuerpos de muchos aurores, mortifagos y alumnos, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la luz verde que iba dirigida hacia la profesora McGonogall que terminó con su vida, encendiendo la mecha porque el mismo Albus Dumbledore lanzó el kedavra a Rodolphus Lestrange, dando paso a una batalla más encarnecida. Unos diez mortifagos lanzaron juntos el avada kedavra a Grawp matándolo, Hagrid desbocado se lanzó sobre ellos para acabarlos con sus propias manos.

La balanza se inclino un poco para el lado de la orden y el EH cuando los aurores del ministerio junto con algunos padres, que se enteraron del ataque a Hogwarts se decidieron a pelear esta guerra por el futuro y bienestar de sus hijos, mientras que muchos de los aurores estaban heridos por el ataque al ministerio donde muchas personas habían perdido la vida por defender el ministerio como Percy Weasley, Angelina Jhonson, Ludo Bagman y muchos otros. Los aurores se dividieron para que un grupo vaya a Hogsmeade, donde estaban los gemelos y Molly Weasley peleando como leones.

Todos peleaban fervientemente para poder tener un mañana mejor, se ven lágrimas, se ve dolor, se ve sangre, se ve muerte en todas direcciones para las que uno mire, se podría comparar esta batalla con la de Grindelwald, los cuerpos siguen cayendo tanto de un bando como del otro. Frunzo el ceño al ver a mi novia rodeada por Neville, Seamus y Justin impidiendo que nada la toque…

Una cabellera roja cae con los ojos abiertos y expresión vacía, un moreno se desgarra por dentro al ver a Ginny muerta y empieza a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra, el dolor va llenando nuestros corazones. Un pelirrojo de ojos azules pierde la cordura al ver como su novia se le llena el rostro de sangre cerrando sus enormes y desorbitados ojos celestes dejando todo signo de vida de su cuerpo. Ron lanzó un stupefy tan poderoso que Goyle padre salió disparado y al caer se rompió el cuello al golpear con un escombro, el pelirrojo fue con paso firme hacia McNair el cual lo miraba divertido, pero su alegría duró poco al recibir un _corpus voltious_ de éste…

Siento que la cicatriz me escoce con más intensidad, el debe estar cerca, pero ¿donde? ¿Dónde se esconde ese mal nacido? Mi pregunta se ve respuesta con una voz ampliada por un _sonorus_ con

-Potter ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que colagusano entregaría a tu futura familia? En ese instante todo parece congelarse, todo se vuelve extraño para mi y le contesto ¿de que mierda hablas?

-¿No me vas a decir que no sabes que la sangre sucia está embarazada? Me pregunta sonriendo de la manera más sádica, la última palabra se repite como eco en mi cabeza taladrándome el cerebro.

-Si Potter, embarazada de dos meses y encima de mellizos ¿no es así colagusano, la rata afirma nerviosamente, me quedo como si me hubieran petrificado, voy a ser papá, pero en vez de que me embargue la felicidad, me embarga el miedo, el miedo a perder todo, el miedo me envuelve me hace presa de él, y una frase llega a mi mente _"te amo, tengo una sorpresa para darte cuando lleguemos a casa"_ puedo sentir el amor, puedo sentir esa fuerza, ahora siento que lo puedo vencer, levanto mi varita y apunto a Voldemort, pero el no me apunta. Todo fue muy rápido seis Avada Kedavra se escucharon…¿puede la vida cambiar en un segundo?... la respuesta es SI puede cambiar en un segundo. Mis ojos brillan con una intensidad nunca vista siguiendo el rayo verde lanzado por Voldemort, rogando con todo mi ser que ese rayo no llegue a ella…ahora comprendo el porque no me apunto a mi, si ella no esta yo no soy nada, solo existo. Seamus intercepta uno de los rayos verdes, Justin intercepta otro de esos rayos que fueron lanzados por Lucius y Pantsy. Los otros dos chocaron haciendo una explosión tirando a los que los lanzaron caer hacia atrás, Neville choca con Hermione logrando que no le de, de lleno la maldición…

Los ojos de Harry brillaban tanto que parecía que absorbía el poder de la maldición. Si uno miraba a Harry solo vería la luz que sus ojos esmeraldas emanaban y como se dirigía como levitando hacia Hermione, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esta momento, Hermione caía al suelo ¿por el golpe o por la maldición?

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta como si quisieran asegurarse que el sufrimiento fuera el mayor posible. No se como pero de golpe estaba en mis brazos Hermione. La feroz batalla que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento me era indiferente, me encontraba en otro mundo, la atraigo más a mi, llevo mi mano al vientre de mi novia, te digo te amo y no hay respuesta, te digo que despiertes y no hay respuesta ni movimiento, te digo que todo va a estar bien no te preocupes, me hiciste el más feliz del mundo, y nada de tu parte. Beso tu cabeza, me lleno de tu perfume ese olor que embriaga mis sentidos, los amo digo mientras los acaricio ustedes no me dejen también, sin darme cuenta que una luz blanca emanaba de mi mano mientras acariciaba el vientre, por favor Hermione no te vayas, no me dejes, sin ti no soy nada, vuelve que la vida se me va, te necesito, sos mi sol y en este invierno en el que estoy sometido ahora me das tu calor, por favor no te vayas…

Toda aquella persona que viera la escena y tuviera un poco, solo un poco de sentimiento, en la que un joven de diecisiete años con cabellos negros revueltos se mecía como si tuviera un bebé a punto de dormir, pero en lugar de un bebé era una mujer de cabellos castaños muy hermosa. Un grito desgarrador o un fuerte rugido desgarró el aire y llegó a los oídos de todos, el joven miraba al cielo que estaba más oscuro de lo normal, la luna teñida de rojo en su totalidad brillaba, una suave lluvia comenzó a caer como si de lágrimas se tratara, la pena, el dolor y el odio invadía el lugar; una luz irradiaban unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, iluminaban a una castaña mientras seguía meciéndola. Al pelirrojo y mejor amigo casi hermano Ron se le partió el corazón literalmente, primero por la muerte de su novia, segundo por haber visto a su hermano el octavo Weasley así y por último porque McNair lo atravesó con una daga, cayendo al lado de su rubia amada, con las lágrimas que le seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Remus fuera de sí mataba lo que se cruzara en su camino, Dumbledore fue contra Voldemort para terminar con lo que había empezado Harry, comenzando un duelo digno de aplaudir de pie.

El canto de un fénix lleno la noche, la luz se hacía más fuerte, las lágrimas que salían de sos ojos no tardaron en caer como torrente sobre la castaña, la miro y tiene la boca entreabierta sigue siendo bella, no noto como el fénix me mira fijamente, sólo tengo ojos para mi Hermione, para mi la batalla, la guerra, la vida terminó, todo está acabado, nada tiene sentido, sin ella, sin ellos la vida no tiene sentido, sólo me queda esperar a que la muerte me venga a buscar…

El profesor de pociones Severus Snape mira la particular escena, no podía sentir más que pena por el último de los Potter y una lágrima solitaria cae libre por su rostro confundida por la lluvia, aunque fuera el hijo del odioso James Potter, en ese momento no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podía, había dado claras muestras que era igual y diferente a su padre, que no podía odiarlo, no cuando el señor tenebroso le arrebataba todo lo que ama, primero sus padres, luego su fastidioso y bueno para nada padrino de Sirius Black y ahora le quitaba a su futura esposa e hijos no natos, esto es demasiado para cualquiera, no puedo creer lo bajo que puede ser el señor oscuro, yo podía matar hombres y mujeres, pero no niños y mujeres embarazadas. Me dirijo hacia él esquivando maleficios y matando a esos bastardos como Doholov y Jugson, sólo espero que confíe en mi, lo que es el destino ya me preguntaba que estaba haciendo leyendo ese ritual…

No puedo creer que me pase esto, no puedo creer que hace unas horas todo era felicidad y alegría y ahora sólo me invade la oscuridad y ni señales de una luz que haga salir. Como puede ser que colagusano me entregue de esta manera, primero mis padres y ahora esto, ¿y yo me tenía que alegrar por haberle salvado la vida? ¿En que mierda estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando me dijo esto? ¿o que demonios se había fumado? ¿y ahora que? ¿No puedo ni siquiera morir en paz? Digo al sentir una mano en mi hombro, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver la persona dueña de esa mano en mi hombro…

-Harry hay una posibilidad… pero no nada seguro que funcione - ¿Snape hablándome sin insultarme y llamándome por mi nombre? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

-Pero…

-No es nada seguro, ya que no se si podemos salvarla a ella – dando a entender que es muy difícil que salve el embarazo, asiento y espero instrucciones…

Mientras que en la sala de los requerimientos, las personas estaban más que acongojadas, estaban viendo como iban cayendo los cuerpos de los miembros de la orden del fénix, de los profesores, de los miembros del Ejercito Hogwarts, los profesores que se habían quedado para proteger a los alumnos Sprout, Flictwick, Sinistra, Vector, Trelawney y Hooch se sentían impotentes, muchos alumnos optaron por no ver más la batalla ocultando sus cabezas entre sus brazos que estaban cruzados en las rodillas. Mientras que los miembros del Ejercito Hogwarts que se habían quedado estaban masticando mucha bronca e impotencia, al darse cuenta que Harry los había mandado allí para protegerlos porque muy poco hubieran ayudado. La jefa de la casa Hufflepuff al notar el estado de los chicos dijo: _"No se sientan mal si ahora no pueden ayudar, prepárense lo mejor que puedan, porque si esta batalla la perdemos ustedes van a ser la esperanza del mundo mágico, miren, aprendan sus movimientos y tomen esto como experiencia, porque serán ustedes los que luchen por un mañana mejor"_ Estas palabras aliviaron algo de su bronca e impotencia…

Las explosiones por los choques de las maldiciones le daban color a la trágica noche de junio, la cual coincidía con el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius Orión Black, el segundo aniversario. Pero esto en la historia que se estaba escribiendo esta noche no era tan relevante, ya que iba ser una fecha donde se conmemorará la caída de muchos hombres y mujeres, magos y brujas que pelaban por un futuro de paz para sus hijos, otros por poder llegar a formar una familia sin tener que esconderse, otros por el simple hecho de querer vivir. Ahora los caídos eran Crabbe hijo, Mulciber y Parkinson por parte de los mortifagos y por parte de la Orden Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil y Dean Thomas.

-Necesito que te concentres en los recuerdos más felices y llenos de amor con el deseo más profundo de tenerlos con vida – exclamó Severus, con el poder que emanan sus ojos juntos con el fénix y un poco de su sangre puede que funcione. Pero en ese momento Crabbe y Rabastan lanzaron un _bombarda_ hacia Snape y Harry, pero no llego nunca ya que Remus y Dedalus Diggle se aparecieron, Remus no pudo protegerse cayendo muerto todo ensangrentado, mientras que Diggle con un _protego_ le devolvió su hechizo a Crabbe matándolo, ahora Diggle peleaba con Rabastan…

Dumbledore peleaba en inferioridad numérica porque aparte de un debilitado Voldemort, estaba Lucius Malfoy, McNair y Bellatrix, pero se emparejó cuando llegaron Ojo loco, Doge y Sturgis Podmore para nivelar la balanza, el primero liquidó a McNair, pero no contó con que colagusano lo atacara por la espalda poniéndole fin a su vida, lo que fue aprovechado por los mortifagos para terminar con la vida de los dos miembros de la orden que habían lanzado el kedavra a colagusano, cayendo así Podmore, Doge y Colagusano. Pero su alegría por deshacerse de ellos les duró poco ya que una explosión los lanzó lejos dejándolos heridos

-¿Qué pasa Dumbledore? – siseó Voldemort - ¿Demasiado noble para quitar vidas o es que veo la derrota en tus ojos?

-Sólo en tus sueños Tom – respondió lanzando su ataque

-Es hora de cumplir con la profecía – digo levantándome

-¿Qué? – dice Severus mirándome

-Uno debe morir en manos del otro, es hora de acabar con la serpiente – lo busco con la mirada pero lo que veo no me gusta nada los cadáveres aumentan en gran cantidad, las matas de cabellos rojos como el fuego muertos o llevados a la locura, ver a Ron muerto al lado de Luna, Ginny con la expresión vacía, mi ira y odio crece y se mezcla con el amor que siento por Hermione, lo que lleva a que descontrole mi poder que van de la mano con mis sentimientos, Remus…digo al verlo sin vida ensangrentado, volteo y Severus retrocede al ver mis ojos, hasta yo siento como las llamas crepitan como si de una hoguera se tratase, me siento capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo de artes oscuras, siento como algo sube por mi cuerpo…

De mi garganta sale un rugido, siento como mi cara y brazos se transforman cuando libero mi magia sin control, siento como los colmillos crecen, en vez de manos tengo garras, ahora puedo percibir el miedo en Snape y en ¿Nagini, le doy un zarpazo desgarrando su piel escamosa, Nagini abre su boca y se podría decir que sale un grito de dolor mientras abro mis fauces para darle muerte a la asquerosa serpiente, sintiendo como la sangre de ese animal chorrea ahora por mi boca y manos al no tener más ese reptil enroscado en mi, tomo mi varita…

Voy en busca de Voldemort, pero me encuentro con unos mortifagos que vienen a mi, nada va impedir lograr mi objetivo, cuando una explosión a mis espaldas llama mi atención y donde antes estaba mi novia y Severus ahora hay un gran hueco. No lo puedo creer ahora todo está perdido, mi poder ya descontrolado lo siento salir por cada poro de mi piel, sin ningún rastro de amor en el sólo odio y sed de venganza hay en mi…

La luna estaba totalmente teñida de rojo, rojo sangre, cualquiera que mirara el cielo podría decir que en vez de lluvia eran lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor que inundan el alma llenándola de un vacío que desgarra un corazón transformándolo en una músculo negro sin sentimiento alguno más que el odio. Ese odio que se podía sentir en todo el campo de batalla, emanada por una persona y ésta persona no era precisamente Voldemort, los mortifagos que antes reían ahora buscaban con la mirada la fuente de poder y lo que encontraron fue a un joven de cabellos negros desordenados, que donde antes brillaban unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que hablaban para quien supiera escucharlos, que mostraban su alma y sentimientos para quien supiera leerlos, ahora sólo se encontraría con unos ojos brillantes pero de color rojos que te hacen sentir, que te llevan al mismo infierno, con un rostro carente de emoción alguna, con un dejo de locura, porque se apreciaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero era más una mueca por darse cuenta el miedo que provocaba…

Con un movimiento de varita alcanzó para matar a Goyle, Flint y Nott dejándolos ensangrentados, ahora se dirigía hacia Nott padre, quién no sabía a quien temerle más si a Voldemort o al-niño-que-vivó que ya rozaba con la locura, pero su duda le duró muy poco al recibir la maldición asesina. Los miembros de la orden, del ejercito y aurores que quedaban al escuchar el canto del fénix Fawkes y ver luchar a Potter los reconfortó dándoles ánimos para seguir luchando, aunque ya no les preocupaba atrapar a los mortifagos, sólo querían salir vivos de esta. Terry Boot al verse rodeado no tuvo otra opción que usar la maldición asesina para poder librarse acabando con la vida de Parkinson padre y de Millicent Bullstrode…

De pronto algo pasó volando chocando contra las puertas del colegio quedando inconsciente o muerto, la imagen parecería la de un borracho dormido en la puerta de un negocio, sentado con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda con un hilo de sangre que corría por el rostro. Al distinguir a esa persona no se podía salir del asombro por ver así al más prestigioso mago de los últimos tiempos Albus Dumbledore y lo pasó por la cabeza de muchos fue _"¿Qué pasará si un mago tan poderoso como Albus Dumbledore, el único al que teme el innombrable cae?"_ la respuesta es el caos en la comunidad mágica…

-Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos por acá? – dijo Draco – pero si es San Potter

-No tengo tiempo para lagartijas Malfoy – respondió y con un movimiento de varita como haciendo un ademán de hacer volar para quitarse de en medio, hizo volar a Draco que chocó contra el Sauce Boxeador, que estaba de lo más feliz por golpear a todo lo que pasase cerca de él…

Camino hacia mi destino, enfrentar a Lord Voldemort con la frase de Trelawney sonando en mi cabeza _"el único con el poder de vencer al señor tenebroso…" _escucho el canto triste de Fawkes al aterrizar al lado del director, noto que Malfoy y Lestrange intentan incorporarse pero les lanzo un hechizo de heridas sangrantes seguido de un stupefy dejándolos inconscientes.

-Es una lastima que tenga que matarte…

-¿Así, como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Somos iguales Potter…

-No somos iguales ¡tu eres un sangre sucia! Eres inferior…

-¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso!...¡Vas a morir igual que tus padres!...

-Lo dudo Tom, lo último que vas a ver van a ser mis ojos…

Los rayos de las maldiciones daban color a la oscura y mojada noche, que caía con más fuerza, ya era hora de acabar con todo de una vez, terminaba para bien o para mal pero terminaba, el centro de atención eran la lucha que estaban teniendo Harry y Voldemort. Mientras que en salón de los requerimientos todos estaban atentos e impactados por la cruenta lucha que se llevaba a cabo, pero lo que más impactó fue la caída del anciano poderoso y extravagante director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, ahora se preguntaban si ellos iban a salir con vida de ahí, los miembros de la orden del fénix y del ejercito de Hogwarts peleaban valientemente junto con los aurores a pesar de las heridas. Pero los que parecían estar de acuerdo en no conectar las varitas eran los involucrados en la profecía, Voldemort blandeó su varita saliendo un rayo que golpeó a Harry como si se tratase de un látigo de fuego desgarrando su ropa dejándole una marca roja, por la sangre que empezaba a salir muy lentamente. En respuesta Harry no tardó en esperarse, con dos hechizos, uno de heridas sangrantes y el otro que golpea el cuerpo, mandándolo dos metros hacia atrás.

Las maldiciones que se lanzaban desprendían lo que sentían en ese momento, emanaban un sentimiento de odio tal que se podía sentir como si se tratase del odio en su más puro estado, queriendo matar al otro de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Pero con lo que no contaba Voldemort era que Harry ya estaba muerto al perder a su amor y lo que lo motivaba a seguir era solamente la venganza, y ese era el motivo por el cual no iba a haber vencedores ni vencidos, cansados de pelear lanzaron al mismo tiempo la maldición asesina, uno para terminar con el-niño-que-vivió, así quitarse el estigma de Potter y el otro para terminar con todo su sufrimiento, conectando así las varitas. Lo que ocurrió después ni el mismísimo Dumbledore lo podría explicar a menos que aplicara la lógica del imán, que imanes del mismo polo se repelen.

Los guijarros que se formaron por la unión de las varitas en vez de ser dorados como la última vez, como lo esperaba Voldemort eran de color rojo intenso, se comenzaron a elevar muy lentamente, los guijarros se mantenían en el medio y se desplazaban muy poco tanto para un lado como para el otro, la concentración de los dos, se veía reflejada en los ojos de ambos, los ojos de Harry en vez irradiar amor irradiaban odio, era como Tom Marvolo Riddle, toda esa energía se juntaba donde los guijarros como una esfera de energía que desprendía unos rayos electroestáticos y los dos pensando en lo mismo, en eliminarse.

De esa esfera sólo se podía esperar que explotase matando al que esté más cerca, acabando con su vida, pero dicha esfera no se movía del medio, parecía como si se alimentase del odio de las dos personas conectadas, aumentando su tamaño y manteniendo su color rojo intenso, hasta que llegó al punto de explotar haciendo que salieran disparados, por la explosión y la onda expansiva hiriendo o matando a los que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Voldemort cayó cerca de Lucius y Bellatrix con el cuerpo con grandes heridas, Harry cayó en el hueco donde antes estuvo Hermione con heridas profundas, respirando entrecortadamente. Mientras que por la onda expansiva el que no llegó a protegerse terminó igual que los involucrados en la profecía. Muy pocos se atrevían a ir donde estaba Voldemort o a festejar ¿todo acabó? ¿llegaría la tan ansiada paz? ¿Quién-tu-sabes estará realmente muerto? ¿el-niño-que-vivió estará vivo? Muchos caían de rodillas exhaustos otros caían desmayados por el agotamiento y al quedarse sin energía. Todos en el salón de los requerimientos pegaron un grito al ver la explosión aunque también la sintieron, muchos lloraban por la cantidad de muertos, otros trataban de consolarlos, los profesores estaban conmocionados por como se desarrolló el combate y lágrimas silenciosas caían libres por sus rostros, se preguntaban si tanto sacrificio de los valerosos magos y brujas que ahora ya eran héroes traerían la tan ansiada paz. Una persona estaba ajena a todo y todos, con su vista fija en el cielo como tratando de alcanzar algo o alguien con la mano, un torrente de lágrimas comenzó a salir de esos ojos que volvían a ser ¿verdes? ¿o de un color oscuro sin vida, su mano cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente…

¿Todo había acabado? La respuesta sólo la daría el tiempo, ahora el salón de los requerimientos abría lentamente las puertas para dejar salir a los ocupantes, que iban con paso lento y arrastrando los pies desganados, otros corrían para ver si sus parientes seguían con vida. Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera ni la marca tenebrosa se notaba, la lluvia había cesado, la luna seguía teñida de rojo sangre, hasta que un grito asustó a todos…

-¡¡¡NOOO! – gritaron al no encontrar los cuerpos de Harry, Dumbledore y Voldemort, como tampoco de Lucius y Bellatrix

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Una luz en el camino**

**Cáp. 2**

**Sin ti no soy nada**

Todo se volvió oscuro, la tormenta se mantenía firme pero con menos intensidad, el dolor reinaba en todo el lugar y se iba esparciendo como epidemia, se podía sentir como ese sentimiento golpeaba las puertas de las casas deseando entrar sin ser invitado, un invitado que nadie quería cerca, pero que sin embargo siempre encuentra la forma de entrar e instalarse en el corazón de todos. Ya el sol no brillará como antes, aunque salga todos los días no calentará, puede que de la luz necesaria para sacar la oscuridad de la noche, pero no la oscuridad que se avecinaba.

Los llantos no se tardaron en ver y escuchar, el dolor por levantar los cuerpos de los caídos y armar las listas con sus nombres, el dolor estaba impreso en los rostros de todos, en el ministerio se pidió que despejaran el área para poder recoger los cuerpos, mientras que en Hogsmeade muchas personas estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios al no dejarlos pasar para poder ir a Hogwarts, todos eran mandados a sus hogares para poder realizar más eficazmente sus tareas de llevar los cuerpos y armar las listas. Mientras que en Hogwarts todo era un poco diferente por la razón de que se encontraban todos los alumnos del establecimiento viendo la cruda realidad, cosa que marcará por siempre las personalidades de los presentes. Como podían los aurores del ministerio solicitaban a los chicos que se dirigieran al gran comedor para que puedan continuar con la penosa tarea de recoger el resultado de la guerra que ¿terminaba o comenzaba? Cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta, por ahora no se sabía a ciencia cierta, solo que por un tiempo iba haber tranquilidad, no paz, solo tranquilidad.

En una casa muy humilde, pero muy rica amor familiar, se podían oír desde lejos los llantos llenos de dolor sobre todo por parte de una mujer que no dejaba de ver un reloj colgado en la pared, no era un reloj común y corriente, este reflejaba donde o como se encontraban los miembros de esa familia, las personas que estaban de pie rodeando a la mujer eran sus tres hijos, Fred, George y Bill, no podían creer que tuvieran que vivir esto de los diez Weasley (contando a Harry) quedaban cuatro, aunque la aguja de Harry no estaba en ese maravilloso reloj "lo podían sentir"…

El señor Lovegood estaba perdiendo la cordura, primero su mujer y ahora su única hija y así muchas familias estaban destrozadas y ahora incompletas por la guerra. ¿Cuánto se hubiera evitado si el ministerio hubiera aceptado la vuelta de Voldemort cuando se lo dijeron Harry y Dumbledore? ¿Qué pasará ahora que no se encuentran los cuerpos de Dumbledore, Potter y Voldemort, junto con dos de los mortifagos más cercanos a él? ¿Llegará la tan ansiada paz? La respuesta sólo la dará el tiempo, ya que las muchas muertes de esa noche dejarán heridas que no cicatrizarán, puede que no sangren pero ¿Cuándo se cierra una herida que deja la partida de un ser amado? ¿Nunca? ¿Con el tiempo? Eso no se sabe, pero se puede estar seguro de que esa herida siempre va a estar, siempre va a estar el dolor presente en mayor o menor medida según la aceptación de cada uno… pero esa herida deja una cicatriz en el alma.

Aunque muchos querían festejar, muchos otros no querían hasta estar seguros que "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" este muerto y puedan ver su cuerpo sin vida. Los sobrevivientes del ministerio decretaron duelo por cinco días a partir del momento del entierro y del último adiós a los caídos, donde durante el acto se les otorgaría la orden de merlín y se les entregaría la varita a sus familiares, para luego hacer lo mismo con los sobrevivientes de esa cruenta batalla, en el ministerio, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts…

En un lugar lejano una castaña despertaba adolorida, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, un dolor que solo se siente cuando se ama, cuando se siente la pérdida de alguien. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista observó el lugar donde se encontraba, le resultaba familiar pero se sentía cansada, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento que pasaba sus manos por su vientre.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin despierta…

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó interrumpiendo la castaña

-Eso no es importante ahora…

-¿Por qué? – volvió a interrumpir

-Si me vuelve a interrumpir todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio de Potter por mantenerla con vida, se verá frustrado ¿Le quedó claro Srta. Granger? – le espetó el profesor Snape

-Si, ¿profesor Snape? – dijo con un nudo en el corazón al escuchar "el esfuerzo y sacrificio de Potter"

-Si, ahora necesito comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas… - dijo acercándose con unas pociones

-¿Para que son?

-La primera para curar cualquier herida que tenga físicamente y la otra para comprobar mis sospechas

-¿Y cual es su sospecha?

-Que no solo la salvó a ud sino también al embarazo…

-¿Por qué sacrificio?

-Supongo porque usó todo su amor para salvarlos y porque se enfrentó al señor oscuro con el mismo sentimiento que él

-Pero…

-No encontraron su cuerpo, ni el de Dumbledore como tampoco el del señor tenebroso – le dijo y agregó para no darle falsas esperanzas – aunque el último se encuentra con vida, débil pero con vida.

Ahora entendía el dolor en su pecho, era un dolor en el corazón uno muy fuerte, aunque algo en su corazón le decía que estaba vivo, nada se supo en los siguientes días, pero ahora con la certeza de que su embarazo estaba seguro y según Severus también tenía una protección de sangre sobre ella y sobre sus hijos de parte de Harry, ahora tendría que ser fuerte y no dejarse caer por él y para que a sus hijos no les pase nada, ya que había leído que durante el embarazo las depresiones podrían a llegar a afectar el desarrollo del mismo y por eso se mantenía ocupada para no pensar.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Y muchas otras preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, todo está oscuro, me duelen las muñecas y los tobillos. Al girar la cabeza lo veo, lo veo a él, la persona que me ocultó tantas cosas aduciendo que era por mi bien, se encontraba en la misma posición que yo, atado por las muñecas y tobillos, su estado no era bueno, yo no estaba mejor, pero al ser más joven aguantaba mejor algunas cosas. Escucho que se abre una puerta ¿será la ración de tortura del día o sólo vendrán a ver y gozar de estos trofeos de guerra?...al salir esas tres figuras que estaban vestidas de negro que fueron muy fáciles de reconocer, Lucius y Draco Malfoy con Bellatrix Black. A los tres se les notaba las marcas de la batalla, pero las más notorias las tenía Draco, que una le surcaba la cara junto con otras que no estaban a la vista, también noté que rengueaba. Inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero la misma se esfuma porque llega la imagen de Hermione tendida en el suelo…

-Lo siento Harry… - dijo una voz entrecortada

-Es un poco tarde… ¿no lo cree? – respondió con una voz llena de odio y dolor

-Si hubiera algo que pueda hacer…

-No hay nada que pueda hacer – dijo con voz fría – ahora no gaste energía

Hermione… ¿y ahora que?... ¿Cómo sigue?... ¿Cómo sigo, caprichoso destino que me quita todo, un destino que me marcó para toda la vida, para una vida dura sin cariño hasta que la conocí en el expreso, al principio se podría decir que era odiosa, que se convirtió en una compañera fiel, que con el tiempo se hizo indispensable para mi, se transformó en una parte de mi, en pocas palabras mi corazón late por ella. Ahora que no está siento como me hundo en la peor de las tinieblas, sin ella no soy nada, estoy vacío ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? ¿Por qué duele tanto? El que ya no esté no hace que sea más fácil olvidarla, que por más quiera no puedo y no quiero olvidarla ¿Cómo olvidar al amor de mi vida? ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que es más importante que mi propia vida?... ahora entiendo cuando Dumbledore dijo que el amor es la fuerza más maravillosa en el mundo, como la más devastadora… así me siento… así devastado, como si un dementor me hubiera besado y quitado el alma…

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Dónde está la voz de la conciencia para darme un consejo o para retarme? Estoy cansado de pelear, ¿Por qué no puedo morir, así descansar en paz con mis seres queridos? Estoy maldito como si hubiera bebido sangre de unicornio, condenado a vivir una vida maldita, todo por el desgraciado de Voldemort y una estúpida profecía…lo único que siento es como llora mi corazón y el amor que había en él se va transformando o lo voy transformando en odio y resentimiento. Y lo peor es que me estoy convirtiendo en lo que más odio, pero con la diferencia que solo voy a descargar mi furia contra los mortifagos y él, me van a temer, temer "al niño-que-vivió", se van a arrepentir de despertar al león dormido…

Había llegado el día, un día al que no esperaban con alegría, porque ese día era cuando iban a realizarse los funerales, donde se condecorarían a los caídos en la batalla en un acto donde se nombraban a los caídos y se les entregaba las condecoraciones a los parientes vivos o parejas de los nombrados…

-Se le entrega la orden de Merlín de tercera clase a Lovegood, Luna por su entrega y lucha contra las fuerzas del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y sus partidarios – dicho por el personal del ministerio se hizo entrega de la mención y de la varita al padre de la chica.

-Proseguimos con el acto, Weasley, Arthur; Charlie, Percival, Ronald y Ginebra se le entrega la orden de Merlín de segunda clase, por su lucha constante y entrega contra del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y sus partidarios – dicho esto una mujer con una imagen desmejorada acompañada por sus tres hijos tomaron las menciones y varitas.

El acto siguió su curso nombrando a Remus Lupin con un mención de segunda clase, a Susan Bones con tercera clase, Dean Thomas con tercera clase, a Minerva McGonogall con una de segunda clase, Justin Fint Fletchey con tercera clase, Seamus Finnigan con tercera clase, Angelina Jhonson, Lavender Brown, Parvati y Padma Patil, Ludovic Bagman con una mención de tercera clase. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Doge y Sturgis Podmore con segunda clase.

-Ahora, me toca la desagradable tarea de decir unas palabras, palabras que para mi no tienen sentido decir, porque al momento no se han encontrado los cuerpos y por ello mantengo las esperanzas de que tanto Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter estén con vida, pero ese es mi parecer y eso no cuenta en este acto… - corto el miembro del ministerio encargado del acto para limpiar unas lágrimas que caían por su rostro – disculpen, ahora bien por su constante lucha contra el Innombrable en sus dos alzamientos se le levantará en Hogwarts un monumento al mejor director que haya tenido ese colegio. Ahora bien en el caso de Potter se le otorgará la mención de la orden de Merlín de primera clase y dicha mención junto con las varitas de ambos serán entregadas a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts Hermione Jane Granger, la persona a la cual Harry amaba más que a su vida.

Ante el comentario del empleado del ministerio Hermione fue hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia la tarima, acompañada por Molly Weasley, que la adoptó como otra hija y la cual cuidaba en demasía por el embarazo y por ser ella, sumando que era la persona a la cual su octavo hijo amó y le daría unos nietos del corazón. Al no poder aguantar las emociones Molly junto con Snape, quien obtuvo su orden de Merlín de segunda clase, la llevaron para darle una poción para dormir sin pesadillas y así pueda descansar.

Los trofeos de guerra como lo son Potter y Dumbledore sirvieron para poder expandir la oscuridad al principio, dado que Lord Voldemort se encontraba muy débil por la culpa de Potter, pero eso es otra historia, historia que se remonta a la cruenta batalla y un Kevadra, éstos trofeos les sirvió de mucho ya que mientras no tenían la suficiente fuerza como en la batalla los exhibían para desmoralizar y así no seguir perdiendo fuerzas. Pero como todo tiene un final, algo pasó que cambió un poco las cosas, ya que en uno de los ataques desapareció Dumbledore, en ese momento al encadenado Potter lo atacaron con varios crucius y maldiciones cortantes, dando al mismo por muerto…

Siento como el odio llena mi cuerpo, pero también siento un dolor muy grande en mi pecho, en medio de mi pecho, donde se encuentra mi corazón, pero es extraño porque es como si llenase de vida, aunque ¿Qué debo creer de este dolor? ¿Cómo puedo sentir que se llena de vida? Si la vida se acabó el día de la batalla junto con Hermione, todavía no se como es que estoy viviendo, como es que mi cuerpo se niega a darme la muerte y así ir con mis seres amados… ¿Por qué a mi? Suena egoísta si, pero ¿Por qué a ellos? ¿Por qué a Hermione? ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Si sabías muy bien que sin ti yo no soy nada, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, sabías que si algo me mantenía vivo eras tu, ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? "el que puedas sentir ese dolor te hace humano" ¡como odio esa frase! Y lo peor es que volvería hacer todo igual…te extraño amor, estoy tan solo, tan perdido, tan desolado, tan inmerso en esta oscuridad que ya me siento parte de ella, es hora de emprender mi camino…ahora sólo me queda terminar con mi destino, terminar con él…

-¡Ya era hora de que despertaras!

-Eh…

-¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones?

-¿Dónde …

-En Grimmauld Place…

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Bastante…unos seis meses

-¿Y Harry? – preguntó preocupado

-Muerto supongo… - le contestó una voz entrecortada a lo fría que era antes

-Pero…¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo …¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que está ud con vida? ¿y como sabremos que no es un espía? – dijo la misma persona cambiando de postura

-¿Un espía?

-Si un espía, ¿o acaso cree que vamos a creer que es Albus Dumbledore?

-¿Hermione? – preguntó el asombrado ¿director? - ¿Cómo es que están vivos?

-¿Vivos? Se refiere a mis futuros hijos – el anciano mago asintió – gracias a Harry y a Snape que me quitó justo a tiempo…

-¿Por qué preguntó por Harry si los tenían juntos? – preguntó una voz masculina

-¿Terry Boot? – pregunto y recibió un gesto afirmativo de parte del joven – porque fue lo último que vi antes de perder el conocimiento…me dijo que tenía que formar una resistencia…sus ojos…por un momento creí verlos verdes…

-¿Pero como logró salir? – preguntó Hermione

-Por Harry y un poco de mi ayuda, ya que estaba muy débil…solo espero que siga con vida…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Terry

-Porque sino tendríamos tiempos oscuros por mucho tiempo… - terminó de decir cerrando los ojos por el cansancio

-¿Hermione que crees?

-No se Terry habrá que hablarlo en la reunión de hoy…

La vuelta de Dumbledore dio una eyección anímica a todos, aunque parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca, seguía siendo un apoyo para toda la comunidad mágica y referente para los miembros de la orden de fénix. Pero esto también trajo como consecuencia que hubiera más ataques, y ambos bandos buscaban más adeptos a la causa, porque la última batalla había dejado demasiadas bajas. Aunque no todo fue alegría dado que cuando estaban preparándose para ir en busca de Harry, la llegada de la noticia de que en ese lugar hubo una explosión acabando con ese lugar y algunas personas de ese lugar, tiraba las últimas esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida al suelo. Desde ese momento se centraron en organizar y tratar de tener más adeptos para poder hacer una resistencia fuerte…

Un motivo de festejo fue el 14 de febrero, aunque era un día frío, dentro de una habitación se producía el milagro de la vida, en la cual se encontraba una castaña con trabajo de parto, la acompañaba como siempre Molly Weasley, una recuperada Pomfrey y la persona que la salvó de la explosión Severus Snape. La casa nunca estuvo tan vigilada como ese día, nada tenía que pasar. Las contracciones se hacían más fuertes, la dilatación ya había llegado a 10 centímetros, ahora sólo tenía que pujar, con los pujos en lo único que pensaba la madre era en Harry Potter, en que pudiera ver o sentir esté donde esté el parto, el nacimiento de sus hijos, una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla…

El primer bebé fue varón, y le dieron el nombre de James Harry, en honor a su abuelo y a su padre. Las vueltas del destino ¿quiso no pudiera conocer a su padre, pero de eso se encargaría de pensar luego ahora tendría que pujar para dar a luz al otro bebé, que fue llamada Lily Jane, en honor de la abuela y madre respectivamente, junto con la madre fueron camuflados para que estén más seguros…

En el momento en que Hermione daba a luz, un hombre de túnica escarlata que también cubría su rostro dejando ver unos ojos de color entre rojo y verde opacos, se podría decir sin vida, sentía una presión en el pecho, se llevó la mano al pecho con su respiración entrecortada, su corazón latía aceleradamente, como si hubiese vuelto a la vida llenándosele de una felicidad que no comprendía, unas lágrimas de felicidad salieron de esos ojos que en ese momento brillaban verdes como antaño…

Con Dumbledore de vuelta Hogwarts revivió un poco y siguió siendo un lugar seguro donde se podía estudiar, pero esa alegría duró muy poco ya que se hicieron presentes los mortifagos y Lord Voldemort, aunque este último no haya participado que se encontraba débil todavía, impartía el mismo terror en las personas o más que antes.

Ahora sólo quedaban las ruinas del colegio de magia y hechicería junto con un monumento de Dumbledore, al que le agregaron otro de Harry Potter para poder dar las esperanzas a los más jóvenes, que fueron los testigos de la masacre, pero por ahora sólo podían juntar adeptos para poder frenar un poco la oscuridad que estaba asolando Inglaterra. La nueva resistencia que se estaba formando liderada por un debilitado Dumbledore junto con Snape y Hermione, no contaba con más que los chicos que sobrevivieron más los que fueron llevados a la sala de los requerimientos, eran entrenados arduamente por los profesores que seguían con vida. Los que estaban listos para poder enfrentarse a los mortifagos eran evaluados por los tres líderes, para las misiones de convocar más personas para la causa…

Mientras esto sucedía un hombre de túnica escarlata se adentraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts y se dirigía con paso decidido hacia el castillo, que tantos recuerdos le traía, todos estos recuerdos lo mataban por dentro, ver los terrenos que antes estaban llenos de vida, ahora estaban marcados por la batalla, le sorprendió que hubiera estatuas, pero más le llamó la atención que fueran él y el director. Pero eso no detuvo su paso, sino el que se sintiera observado, estaba seguro que además de los cuadros había alguien que lo estaban siguiendo, pero esa sensación duro poco ya que en las escaleras desapareció esa sensación y logro llegar a su objetivo la sala de los requerimientos, donde apareció una puerta por la que entró. Ni bien cruzó la puerta estaba todo lo que había pensado, al cerrar la puerta esta desapareció.

Al cabo de tres años la oscuridad esparcida por Voldemort y sus mortifagos lograba tener a casi toda Inglaterra, parte de Bulgaria y Francia, donde encontraba resistencia buscaba adeptos para poder desbastarla sin piedad así poder esparcir el miedo por donde pase. Estaba levantando su imperio sin bases fuertes al no tener a toda Inglaterra en su poder, pero con Dumbledore debilitado y con Harry Potter muerto o desaparecido, éste podría caer cual castillo de cartas o por efecto dominó. Los enfrentamientos eran crueles ya casi no tomaban prisioneros, salvo los de la resistencia para sacar información, aunque de poco servía. Por donde peleaba la resistencia se veía un poco de luz en tanta oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Hermione cuidaba a James y a Lily, la imagen que daban esos niños eran las versiones de los padres de Harry James Potter en miniatura la niña siempre ponía en raya el chico, pero cuando hacían una travesura juntos eran peor que los gemelos Weasley, pero a pesar que la madre se sentía muy bien cuando disfrutaba jugando con ellos, se sentía incompleta al no tenerlo a su lado. Los gemelos Potter junto con otros chicos le daban la frescura y la vida al lugar que hacía falta, les daban a los mayores un incentivo para pelear. Hermione estaba muy agradecida con la abuela de los chicos Molly, ya que fue de gran ayuda para ella en los momentos importantes para que no cayera en una depresión y así poder criar bien a sus hijos.

En Hogwarts cuando fue informado de la presencia de un merodeador fue requisado tanto por la resistencia como por los mortifagos, sin ningún éxito, eso fue gracias a que cuando pensó en la habitación el hombre de escarlata pensó en que la puerta debería permanecer sellada e inmarcable e indetectable hasta que se lo considerara listo para su misión cosa que tardó algo más de tres años.

Cuando esa puerta se abrió, por ese lugar salió un hombre que irradiaba poder, vestido con ropa que le permitía movimientos sin entorpecerlo, cubierto por una túnica escarlata con vivos dorados y una capucha que sólo dejaba ver unos ojos carentes de emociones y de un color indescifrable porque estaban entre verdes y rojos opacos como sin vida, la mirada sólo demostraba que nada debería interponerse en su camino si quería seguir con vida.

Al salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, emprendió camino hacia el cementerio donde enterraron a los caídos en la batalla, todavía quedaba algo en ese corazón partido que nunca dejó de llorar por la perdida de los afectos, ese corazón que una vez estuvo lleno de amor, de esa fuerza que mueve montañas, que hacían brillar unos ojos verdes con una intensidad nunca vista y que Severus Snape fue testigo. Aunque su camino al cementerio no fue tranquilo…

No pudo contenerse al ver como unas figuras, muy fácil de identificar como mortifagos, se divertían con unas personas que no pudo apreciar si eran hombres, mujeres o jóvenes, ya que los gritos no dejaban identificar fácilmente los sexos.

-Veo que se divierten – dijo una voz fría

Esto hizo que se sobresalten los mortifagos que se regocijaban torturando a esas personas, haciendo que los liberen de los distintos hechizos y maleficios a los que los tenían sometidos. Los aludidos se giraron con temor ya que esa voz era demasiado parecida a la de su amo, pero reaccionaron cuando se cercioraron de que no era así

-Veo que quieres ser el próximo – dijo uno de los mortifagos

-Y yo te aseguro que me vas a temer más a mí que tu amo – contestó dejando ver unos ojos que centellaban que perdieron lo poco de verdes que tenían por un rojo muy encendido

-¿Qué sabes tu de nuestro amo? – pregunto el otro mortifago

-Más que ustedes – respondió

Mientras estos hablaban los torturados se fueron corriendo del lugar, para poder tomar sus varitas, para lograr defenderse. Pero tenían curiosidad por saber quien era "el valiente que hacía frente" a los partidarios del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, teniendo en cuenta que lo superaban en numero, pero lo que más les llamó la atención es que al ser apuntado por las varitas se le podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro y ¡no había sacado su varita! Luego lo que pasó fue muy rápido. Los mortifagos atacaron juntos pero sus hechizos nunca llegaron a destino, porque con un simple movimiento de mano los había hecho desaparecer y con la otra había lanzado un avada kedavra liquidando al otro mortifago, quedando uno al que torturo devolviéndole el favor que les había impartido a las personas…

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó tímidamente una joven de no más de 15 años

-El que va a terminar con ellos – respondió con una voz amable

-Gracias por la ayuda – dijo la joven

-No es nada, es hora de que esto termine de una vez y para siempre – dijo sin poder contener la bronca haciendo temblar el piso y estallar los vidrios, asustando tanto a los presentes como al mortifago que había escuchado todo

-¿Te vas a enfrentar a él? – preguntó temerosa

-Si, no sólo me voy a enfrentar a él sino que lo voy a destruir – dijo con una voz que hizo erizar los pelos de todos

-Ahora si me lo permiten me retiro – dijo más tranquilo regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, desapareciendo

Una vez que desapareció, los jóvenes que fueron atacados estaban felices porque alguien poderoso como para realizar magia sin varita estaba en contra del "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Así que una vez que estuvieron un poco repuestos y con sus varitas partieron para contar la noticia de que un "hombre con túnica escarlata" hacía frente a los mortifagos y que volvía haber esperanza de que otra luz en el camino se prendía. En cuanto partieron los jóvenes el mortifago fue a dar la información a su amo el Señor Oscuro.

Cuando se abrió la puerta al salir el hombre de la túnica escarlata hubo dos magos poderosos que se terminaban de reponer, tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore volvían a ser los mismos de antes, aunque todavía no sabían el por que de su debilidad, al menos uno de ellos se enteraría pronto.

Unas figuras se aparecían en las cercanías del cementerio, una era un hombre que tenía una túnica escarlata y que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber comenzado a esparcir el rumor de que alguien lucharía hasta acabar con ellos. Las otras figuras eran la de una mujer con dos chicos. El primero recorría las tumbas iba dejando una flor blanca encantada para que no se marchite ni se mueva del lugar. Mientras que la mujer con los dos chicos también recorrían las tumbas se sorprendían al ver esas flores y le iban dando alcance al hombre de túnica escarlata.

Al llegar a las ultimas sepulturas se encontró con las de sus más cercanos y no podía creer que esos nombres estuvieran allí escritos en esas lápidas, eso hizo que su ira creciera. Las otras personas ya estaban cerca, pero se mantenían un poco alejados cuando vieron que estaban a unos metros de la figura con la túnica escarlata. Entonces un rugido como el de un león muy enojado les heló la sangre, ese rugido había salido de aquella figura que ahora se estaba poniendo de pie.

-¡Juro que los vengaré! – exclamó, apretando su puño haciendo que las flores sean rojas con la sangre

-No estás solo para eso – dijo una voz que le resultaba conocida

-¿Neville Longbotton? – preguntó dándose vuelta listo para atacar

-El mismo – dijo mientras salía a la luz - ¿y tú?

-¿Yo?… - ahora dudaba si decirle que era Harry o no – no tiene importancia mi nombre

-¡Escuché de ti! – le dijo con cierta emoción, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestido– solo espero poder serte de ayuda y no un estorbo

-Mientras puedas liquidar mortifagos…es más que suficiente – le respondió

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora a ver como y en que nivel estás - respondió y juntos se fueron

Ante esto la mujer con los chicos, fueron a ver en cual de las sepulturas fue que el hombre rugió, y una vez vista la lápida, dieron por terminada la visita al cementerio para dejarles flores a sus tíos de corazón, para partir al cuartel a dar las noticias.

8


End file.
